The Choice
by nightshadow28
Summary: Hiccup made a different decision at the Kill Ring. He and Toothless leave the Isle of Berk. Eventually they go to take down the Red Death. The only question would be 'What happens afterwards' Irregular updates.
1. Departure

**A.N.: As some of you may notice, I made some chances at the end of the story. Those changes were possible thanks to johnnylee619. Thanks Johnny!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Departure

Cheers, jumps and exited screams had been given just a few seconds ago, before the villagers surrounding the Kill Ring realized what had happened. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Heir of the Hairy Hooligans, had just _not _killed a dragon, but started petting it. That was until Stoick the Vast, Chief of the tribe, banged his hammer at the metal bars around the ring, which scared the Monstrous Nightmare, making it turn itself in fire, charging at Hiccup.

Stoick ran to open the entrance of the ring, being, until then, oblivious to Astrid Hofferson being inside helping his son. Stoick would of have no doubt before going and take down the beast, but his parental instincts kicked in, telling him to first get his loved heir to safety. Stoick directed the teenagers to run to the opened entrance, and both did, but only Astrid made it, given the Monstrous Nightmare fired at Hiccup, causing him to chance his route.

From a moment to another, Hiccup found himself being trapped under the Nightmare's claw, about to die.

Suddenly there's a blue ball of fire shot at the ring's bars, leaving a hole and lots of smoke. A dark shadow gets inside the ring through the hole, its identity being covered by the smoke, but not for long. When the smoke started to clear up, the population of Berk could make out a black dragon, and it was fighting the Nightmare, freeing Hiccup.

This was a dragon no one has ever seen, meaning, it was a Night Fury.

The Night Fury kept growling and staying protectively in front of Hiccup. With a last growl from the Night Fury, the Nightmare left.

Hiccup hurried to the black dragon, his hands pushing the dragon's snout.

"Right, Toothless, go. Get outta here."

The adult vikings finally snapped out of the shock and went down to the Kill Ring. Hiccup kept pleading Toothless.

"Go, go, go!"

But Toothless wouldn't leave his friend behind. Right then Stoick came running towards Toothless with an ax.

That was the moment Hiccup had to make a choice: His village or the only friend he had.

With in a few seconds, Hiccup climbed onto Toothless's back, causing yet, another round of shock, shock at Hiccup for climbing the most dangerous of dragons, and at the dragon for not even trying to attack him. After all, everything the village knew about dragons, was they always go for the kill.

"Hi-Hiccup, What are you doing? Get down-" ordered Stoick still unsure of how he felt on the matter. His viking roots were screaming 'anger' and 'kill the dragon', but he couldn't bring himself to react that way, not now that Hiccup was in danger and owed him an explanation.

"No! Just... just listen to me! He's not dangerous, he only attacks if you do it first. He was protecting me!" Answered Hiccup surprising everyone, including himself, with his reaction and confidence.

"What are you talking-...not dangerous?!...That's a dragon, Hiccup!These beasts do nothing but kill and raid!" Stoick finally made up his mind for leave the anger to overtake him, filling his voice, as well as drowning the voice on the back of his head saying to put his son on safety, first.

Stoick's last statement made something click inside Hiccup. If he wanted to get his friend out of that situation, and fast, he couldn't afford the time to reason with his dad and the village. It was too late to try any of that, not that it would exactly work, to begin with.

Piling up all his courage, Hiccup spoke: "Oh, yeah?...Then explain why-if I've spent _weeks_ with him- I'm still alive!" He allowed himself a satisfying smirk as the village eyed him disbelievingly, though it made sense, there was no other reason he'd still be unscratched while being on the top of a dragon.

"How could you do this, Hiccup? You betrayed us!" Stoick didn't show his disappointing, instead, he showed only wild range against what he once swore to protect.

No one dared to speak just yet, they were still processing what just took place, except for Astrid, who was still standing at the entrance of the Arena. She said in a quiet, sad voice: "Hiccup..."

"I'm sorry" He mouthed at her. She nodded in understanding, knowing what had to be done.

Hiccup turned to Stoick to say "Goodbye...Stoick".

Hiccup and Toothless quickly took off into the noon sky, dodging hammers and axes thrown at them by some vikings, who in confusion, appealed to the only thing they knew: brute force.

The rest of the villagers, shouting, looked at the Chief expecting him to clear their doubts at the unanswered questions. They feared the way things would turn out if everything they knew was wrong. But this time, the Chief had no answers, not when his-

No...He wasn't his son, not after he threw in his lot with the beasts.

Two minutes later they were outside the Chief's house. Toothless helped Hiccup climb through the window of his former bedroom. After taking some elemental things into a backpack, Hiccup came back to Toothless. Once together, they flew into the unknown, hoping it would be better than what he was leaving behind.

They traveled in silence for a while until a concerned growl was heard.

"Don't worry, bud. I'm fine. Let's just get as far away from here as possible." said Hiccup patting reassuringly at Toothless.

* * *

**A.N.: Hey, there.**

**Hope you enjoy the story and I'll be waiting to know your opinions on it.**

**Nightshadow28**

**P.S.: the part Johnny helped with is the discussion between Stoick and Hiccup.**


	2. Of fishing and trading

Chapter 2- Of fishing and trading

The wind was steady and the sun was at the upper it could get, it's light warming the cold Nordic Lands, where a young lad and his dragon were running away from sure devastation and closed minds. All the viking villages were in war with dragons, so it was going to be a hard journey.

Young Hiccup and Toothless traveled to the east for a couple of hours before starting to feel the tire. The eventful day that had passed and the worry about the immediate future weren't helping.

If only he had make things different! If he had gone when he originally intended to. If he had let Astrid win. If he had kept his head down about the tricks he learn from Toothless. If he had convinced his father of not entering Dragon Training. If he had kill Toothless when he found him in the forest. If any of that things would of have been any different he wouldn't be practically an outcast, he'd be at home...

Hiccup was lost in thought when, exhausted, Toothless grunted. Hiccup smiled faintly at him, remembering exactly why he took that choice. With Toothless by his side, Hiccup knew he could make it through this one, and all others to come.

With his mind settled, Hiccup landed at the south of the first island on the left he saw. It was pear-shaped with only the north inhabited. Hiccup could make out lots of markets and many great ships.

Once they had found a cave, Hiccup pulled out a rope and a barbed hook from his bag, to proceed to dig in the ground looking for worms. When he found around ten, he sat at the nearest shore, tied the hook with the rope and put it in the water. Toothless watched him curiously, probably wondering if he had gone crazy.

After a while Toothless got bored and lied down next to Hiccup. Another while passed by. Anything. Another one and another one. Nothing. Hiccup was yawning and having trouble to keep his eyes opened, when the rope started pulling. Toothless lifted his ear and woke up, asking with his eyes what was going on. Then Hiccup snapped from his sleepy state and began pulling the rope with all his might. He was close to lose the grip of the rope, but finally he had the hook back out of the water, holding prisoner a medium sized fish!

Toothless looked at the fish and then at Hiccup several times. When he realized what all that was about, he gave Hiccup a look which clearly said _"You should of have just ask." _

"Well, go on ahead, then." said Hiccup rolling his eyes.

And so Toothless did.

Twenty minutes later they had a big pile of fish and a conceited Toothless.

They made a fire inside the cave and ate some fish. With a full stomach, Hiccup put the uneaten fish in his previously emptied bag.

"Stay here, bud. I'll see what I can get, alright? It won't take long." said Hiccup walking towards the village.

It was a good one hour trip, but he got there. There was a nice, familiar view. Vikings, men and women, walking, working and hanging out. In a way it was comforting seeing something he knew, but on the other hand, it was truly sad remembering what he was leaving behind. Nonetheless he put those feelings aside and came to the task in hand.

He went through the marketplace: a hall with stands all over it. He walked a bit longer before coming across a fruits and vegetables stand. It was filled with carrots, cabbages, celery, seed, apples, cherries and strawberries. It was a small stand compared with the many others, but the items in it seemed, somehow, friendlier, as if they were giving him a welcome, perhaps to a new path. Hiccup knew that thought was crazy and improbable, but that's just how he felt.

Hiccup began examining the good-looking cherries and eyeing the apples, hoping to be able to trade them for fish.

"Can I help you?" said a kind voice from between the fruit baskets.

Hiccup looked to find the owner of the voice. It was a girl. She was cute, showing her long black hair and green eyes.

"Er-...yes, yes. I'd like to purchase this apples and cherries. Do you accept fish?" said awkwardly Hiccup, holding said fruits.

The girl hid a giggle with a smile.

"Sure. It'll be five fish."

Hiccup handed her the fish and put the apples and cherries in his bag.

Hiccup wasn't used to talking to a lot of people. Well, he didn't have a conversation -a kind conversation- with anyone but Gobber. So it is understandable he felt uneasy and awkward. Not sure if he was supposed to just go or say thanks, he said "Er-...well...I-I...I better get going."

She smiled politely as Hiccup left.

The rest of the day, Hiccup got a few tools and material for Toothless tail fin. He had enough provisions to last, at the very least, a week.

And so, Hiccup retired to the woods, too tired to pay attention to his surroundings.

The sun was almost hidden when he got to the cave.

"Oh, Toothless. I'm back, bud!" called Hiccup.

Toothless came running as soon as he heard his friend's voice and jumped over him. Hiccup's eyes were wide in fear as Toothless collided with him, or better said, _on_ him. Then Toothless began licking Hiccup's face. Hiccup thought this wasn't Toothless normal behavior, but it was possible he understood that now they were alone with no place to go, so he may tend to be more protective.

"Hey, bud. I'm happy to see you, too." Hiccup laughed for the first time in that day.

Hiccup got up and picked up his bag. He was on his way to do what he had been really looking forward since they ran away: sleep. But it was going to have to wait because someone called from behind.

"You're friends with a dragon." said the shocked voice.

* * *

**A.N.: Hey, there.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I still have another two stories to attend. Hope you like this!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Telling

**Chapter 3- Telling**

"You're friends with a dragon." repeated the voice.

Hiccup's eyes widened and started thinking in escape plans. While still rushing his mind for a way out, he slowly turned around. There was the same girl from the fruit stand. She didn't look afraid or angry, just shocked. Her bright eyes looking at Toothless and then Hiccup.

Toothless was calmly next to Hiccup. Hiccup tried to come up with a excuse, anything, but his brain didn't seem to want to cooperate. He knew they had to get out of there before she could alert her village, but then she did something unexpected.

"Is that a Night Fury?" she asked, still not quite over her shock.

"Er- yes?" answered Hiccup uncertain.

"How?" she asked as she drew herself near Toothless. When she was close enough, she offered her hand as to pet him. Toothless simply closed his eyes and allowed her to stroke his head. She was smiling.

"It's a long story." said Hiccup, more confused by second. Why hadn't she yell or attack?

She raised an eyebrow. Then Hiccup had an idea, no, more like a hope. If he could get her to accept dragons, maybe, just maybe he could convince other villages. If he succeeded, he'd go back Berk and show them dragon's true nature. It would be a long way, but it seemed worth it.

He sighed.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell on us."

"Alright." she said, finally getting over the impression of seeing them, while happily sat next to Toothless.

Hiccup sat, too, and began his tale. He told her about taking down Toothless, about finding him in the woods and nearly killing him, about Dragon Training, about repairing Toothless's tail fin, about flying and getting good at Dragon Training. He told her about finding the Red Death, about the Kill Ring incident and running away.

"Wow, you've been through quite a lot, eh?" she said as she took in everything she had been told.

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what are you planning to do now?"

"I was hoping that, somehow, I could get rid of the Red Death, so there would be no more raids and, maybe, dragons and vikings could live in peace."

"That sounds nice, but seems like a long way."

"How did you find us?" finally asked Hiccup. He could see she suddenly went embarrassed and guilty.

"You'll see...I'm used to new people every time ships arrive, but normally they are..."

"Bigger?"

"Yes, that. Well, given your... size, anyone bothered to look down and see you...Then you came to the stand where I work. You had black scales around the neck and in the hair. I guessed it had to be because of being near a dragon... So I kind of...Decided to...follow you." She looked sheepish by now.

"But why did you get near Toothless like that? Vikings and dragons are in war"

"Yeah, that's right, but you'll see-" The girl didn't finish her explication, because there were suddenly yells, war cries and roars.

They both looked at the already dark sky above the village. There was a raid.

From a moment to another, the village was on fire with dragons taking as much as they could. The catapults in there were more precise than the ones in Berk; they had already take down around seven dragons.

A projectile came in the direction of the cave. It hit a Nightmare Hiccup hadn't notice was flying above them. The Nightmare was hurt and couldn't fly. Angry yells and furious steps could be heard approaching. Hiccup walked towards the injured Nightmare, but the girl seized his forearm.

"What are you doing? We gotta get out of here!" she whispered.

"They'll kill him!"

"They'll kill _you _if the find you helping him!"

"I've got to help him!"

"You said something about ending the war, right? You'll help them better if you're alive!"

Hiccup hesitated. She had a point, but he couldn't just leave the Nightmare there.

"Look, I have a small cottage in the woods, you two can hide there."

"Why are you helping us? Aren't you supposed to 'kill on sight'?"

"I'll tell you when we're there." And so, Hiccup left himself being drag into the woods, Toothless following. They were far enough not to be seen when the village viking got there, but not enough not to see the Nightmare's fate. All his life, Hiccup had wanted to be a dragon slayer, but now that he knew what the dragons really were, he couldn't take it when people hurt them. One thing was for sure, he wouldn't need to worry about the future of the Nightmare anymore.

A while later the yells had quiet down and the fire had almost extinguish. That's when they saw a small, humble cottage near a lake, but really far from the village. This fact reminded him of old Mildew, but she didn't seem antisocial like that man. She probably was hiding something. That was more likely.

"Well, it's not as nice as a house in the village, but it's all we have." We? thought Hiccup. That was strange, maybe he'd be able to get some answers tonight.

"Thank you for helping us." said Hiccup before the girl had a chance to open the door.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it,... Hiccup, you said, right?"

"Yes. You didn't tell us your name back there."

"Oh, yeah. My name's Dagny." With that she opened the door.

* * *

**A.N.: Hey, there.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll try to make them longer.**

**Before you ask, yes, Dagny will be a love interest for Hiccup, BUT I haven't decide if it'll be definitive. The one thing for sure is they'll meet Astrid again, and when they do, we'll see who gets Hiccup.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. The knight's daughter

**Chapter 4- The knight's daughter**

It was already very dark and the silence around made it look like there had been no raid at all, but, Hiccup had to remind himself, that wouldn't be the case in the village, were, surely, there was a destruction trace. However, in the woods, it seemed so peaceful somehow.

Dagny opened the door. It was too dark to see what was inside. She just walked in. Two minutes later there was a light at the other side of the room. When Hiccup's eyes accustomed to the new light, he could see a small living room, in which there was only a table and three chairs. At the end of the room there was the fireplace and, knelt beside it, Dagny, holding two wood sticks she used to light the fire.

Hiccup and Toothless went inside. It wasn't as large as his house-, no, the chief's house in Berk, but it was cozy.

Dagny sat down in a chair and gestured to Hiccup to do the same. By now, Toothless was lying in front of the fireplace. Hiccup sat in the nearest chair to where Toothless was.

"I guess I owe you an explanation. But it's a _really_ long story. Maybe you want to wait for tomorrow." said Dagny hopefully.

"No, I think there's enough time tonight." said Hiccup, though he really wanted to get some sleep.

"Alright. Where should I begin?" she asked herself.

"What about: why you didn't freak out when you saw Toothless?"

"Oh, that!" she said casually. "Well, as I said, it is a long story. You'll see, my father wasn't a viking, he was a knight from England. He came here when he was in the middle of a mission-"

"And where is _here_?" asked Hiccup.

"Syslaey, the business island."

"I didn't think I was that far away." muttered Hiccup to himself.

"Right. As I was saying, my father came here to trade some food. He was always accompanied by a white Falcon. Kyn was the falcon's name. In the time he was here, he met a girl - my mother- and fell in love with her. He said he was so in love with her, he lost track of time a lot." Dagny smile at the nothingness in this part. "He was always looking for her, then talking and finally 'dating', but he was so long in here, his mission was forgotten."

"What was his mission?"

"I don't remember very well, but the general idea is: he had to catch a bad guy who killed the princess of where he lived. He spent so much time in here, people from the village believed him one of them. So after a time, he married my mother saying he was a viking. Like I told you, they already believed him one of them, and anyone but him and my mother knew his true origin."

"That was risky. The penalty for marrying someone who's not a viking is...a painful death for both persons." She nodded.

"Oh, they knew that. However, they married and lived in this very same house. They built it this far from the village in hope the constant traveler wouldn't recognize my father." She looked at the room recalling old memories. "My father would cut firewood and trade it in the market. A year after their marriage, I was born, we were perfectly happy." She stopped for a moment and grimed "But when I was four, Kyn brought a letter from England, saying he failed in his mission and that they had got word he married a viking. They weren't happy. Dad knew what was to happen next, the other knights were going discover his origin before the village, and if he'd escape, they'd hunt him down."

Dagny kept quiet a while, watching the fire burning the wood. Hiccup didn't think he'd like the ending of the story, but he wanted answers, and he was going to get them. She sighed.

"He was a brave man and devoted father, so he choose to leave, so me and my mother would be safe. I remember that day. The weather was indifferent to our problems. It was partially cloudy, Kyn was at my dad's shoulder, as usual, and my parents were whispering right in this room. My mom was about to cry, so she left the room. Then my father turned to me and said 'Dagny, honey. Sometimes we have to make choices that will change entirely our lives. The choices we make may be good or bad ones, but we can always make the best out of them. Promise me you will, and that you will be brave. Remember you are a knight's daughter.' He took Kyn off of his shoulder and put him in mine and added 'Kyn will protect you and help you remember that promise. But don't let anyone see him when you're alone. He is the bird of kings. He's worth a lot, so there may be people who'll try to steal it to sell. Take care of him. Remember: Be brave.' And with that he walked outside the door. I never knew about him again."

The mood drop so suddenly, even the fire seemed to be less bright. Toothless had fallen asleep and was now, snoring on the floor. Toothless's snores should of be quite noisy, because they woke up whoever was asleep in the next room. Hiccup supposed it was Dagny's mother, but then a flash of white feathers passed flying and landed on her shoulder. So that's Kyn, thought Hiccup.

"Hey, Kyn. Slept well?" Kyn shrieked in response. "Hiccup, this is Kyn."

"Wow, it's really beautiful. I've never seen a falcon this near."

Dagny giggled softly and stroked Kyn "Don't tell him his beautiful, you'll make his ego even bigger." The bird turn to her looking offended. Dagny just rolled her eyes and sighed. "What was I saying?"

"Your father... left."

"Oh, yeah. Well, my mom was really sad when he left. She tried and fill the empty space he left with whatever she could think of. I recall we had a horse for a time, we had several fishing trips, she even tried to collect dragon's scales. One day she came up with the idea of stealing a dragon egg from a mountain where they hibernate. The mountain is two days from here by ship. And so we went. She said dragons couldn't be tamed, but maybe if you raise it since it was a baby, he'd serve as good as a dog or a cat. She even talked about fighting the dragon raid with dragons of our own."

"She had a bit right. Dragons can't be tamed, thought they can be befriended."

"Well, I did tell you she was really sad, didn't I? I was six when we went to the mountain, I was to wait at the foot of it while she got to the top. I don't know how, but we came back home with a green egg. A couple of days later, it cracked and the dragon was a Terrible Terror. We only had him for a week because the Chief was told we were 'hiding' a dragon, which is illegal, too."

Hiccup couldn't help to think that maybe she inherited the law breaking attitude and wondered what law would she be breaking now. Oh, right! She was hiding a dragon and a dragon sympathizer.

"They took her to a slave island. Osomiey, the island of dishonor. I don't know where it is, but I've heard nasty stories. Before she was taken, she hid me in my bedroom. When I was left alone with Kyn, a merchant took me in and gave me a job."

"The fruit stand."

"The fruit stand" she confirmed. "So, the reason I wasn't afraid of Toothless is because I grew up listening to my mother's theories, and there you were, near him and he hadn't eaten you up. I got near because I have nothing to lose and I needed to know if, at least, some of the things my mother said were true, that she wasn't crazy like the village said."

There was another silence in which they thought what this all meant. Hiccup didn't know how long it had been since they got to the cottage, but he knew it could of have been hours. He knew she was telling the truth, there was no other explanation he could think of, for her not being afraid of Toothless. The next questions in his mind were: What to do next? Where would he go? How long would they stay? How to free the dragons from the Red Death? But that could wait to the next day. Right now he was here with Dagny, and knowing there was someone with him, made him feel better. Besides, she seemed nice.

"She got close to the truth" Said Hiccup.

Dagny smiled gratefully at him.

* * *

**A.N.: I've been inspired lately, that's why I've been updating this fast.**

**Johnnylee619: Don't worry, I know anyone can compare to Toothless and Hiccup. I've had Dagny's background since I came up with the idea for the story. Trust me ;)**

**Ferdoos: Your review was amusing. For my safety, I hope Hiccup chooses Astrid ;D**

**One more thing, dear readers. Kyn means Origin.**

**Hope you like it. Don't forget to review.**


	5. The attack

**Chapter 5- The attack**

Hiccup was submerged into a great darkness. He couldn't see or hear anyone. No one seemed to be near. Hiccup started wondering if he'd be trapped there forever. Suddenly, something wet rubbed his face, making him wake up.

Hiccup opened his eyes and so Toothless licking his face wet.

"Hey, bud. Alright, alright. I'm up." laughed quietly Hiccup.

It was a fresh morning, so a minute later, the two of them were in front of the fireplace, just to find Kyn had beaten them at it. Toothless glared down at the falcon. The falcon, however, didn't even look at him, he just stood there looking into the flames, as though they were telling him a long lost story.

Hiccup took a proper look at the room. It was friendlier in daylight, but the lack of furniture made it seem empty and abandoned. The only outstanding thing in the room, beside the fireplace, was the odd shaped table. The borders of it were too irregular, leading you to think it was cut that way on purpose. On top of the table, there was a small piece of paper. It read:

_Went to work._

_There's food on the shelf of the kitchen._

_I'll be back before sun fall._

_Dagny._

"Seems it's just the two of us, eh, buddy?" said Hiccup.

As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a shriek of indignity from Kyn.

"Yeah, right. Sorry, Kyn. I mean, it's only the three of us." Toothless didn't seem to think it was a nice idea, specially when Kyn finally flew out of the spot in front the fireplace and landed on Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup ignored the glares and growls coming from Toothless and sat down on the same chair as last night, staring down at the paper in his hands.

Dagny gave the impression of being a nice person, a little lonely and sad, but nice nonetheless. Everything she said about her past and her parents seemed to fit in, but, as far as he knew, she may have as well be making it all up. But if she had make it up, how else could Hiccup explain the fearless and shocked way she approached Toothless? After all, he knew, himself, what it was like to grow up being told certain things. Stoick had raised Hiccup telling him he'd make a great viking, that he'd do good at dragon training and that he'd be one of 'them' someday. So he couldn't really blame Dagny for believing what her mother said to her for years. Hadn't he, Hiccup, tried to kill dragons - last attempt being a few weeks ago - just because he was told it was what he'd have to do to be a 'real' viking?

It was all so confusing. How did he got here in the first place? He was at the Kill Ring with the Nightmare, and then everything went out of control.

Hiccup sighed and decided it wouldn't do well to dwell on it. What was done was done, or as Dagny's father said: "_The choices we make may be good or bad ones, but we can always make the best out of them."_

Before any of the three beings in the cottage knew it, it was sun fall, and as the note said, Dagny was back. The four of them ate dinner with a small chat.

"So, what are you planning to do from here?" asked Dagny awkwardly. It had been a long time since she didn't speak with people in a non-fruit business.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just keep traveling until-" Hiccup fell quiet when there were non-stop, violent sounds outside . Hiccup and Dagny went out to investigate with Toothless and Kyn following behind. Horror screams and battle cries began to build up louder and louder. Dagny turned to Toothless and Kyn.

"Go inside. We can't risk losing you, guys." she said seriously.

Neither Toothless or Kyn moved, they stood their ground staring at her.

"Toothless, come on, bud. We'll be fine. We'll be just off to see what's going on, alright?" said Hiccup. This seemed to calm Toothless slightly, but it was enough for him to go back inside with a reluctant Kyn.

With a nod, Hiccup and Dagny rush through the forest, following the way to the village.

For the sound of it all, it seemed like an attack from another tribe, which was really inconvenient for Syslaey after having a dragon raid the night before.

The Village was close now, the houses and some disturbingly big flames were visible. Hiccup took a small glance to where Dagny was, running by his side, but she wasn't there anymore. She wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Hiccup stopped his running and looked around a moment more. Maybe she was faster than he thought or took a shortcut and is already in the village. With that thought, Hiccup made his way towards the troubled town.

The view before Hiccup's eyes was devastating. Too many buildings on fire, many warriors fighting off the intruders, and the intruders, being pirates, were taking everything they could, even people.

Hiccup knew he wouldn't stand a chance to any of the pirates, so he hid behind a bush and took in the scene, looking for meaningful signs of danger for Toothless, or any sight of Dagny.

The Chief was in a sword fight with the pirate captain. The Chief was really good and obviously had been taught to use a sword, but unfortunately for him, pirates don't play fair. Meanwhile the captain attacked at the front, other two pirates surprised him from behind. Hiccup, then looked at the ship the pirates came from. It was big enough to carry a hundred-and-so people. At the ducks, people were being drag to the ship. Hiccup knew other islands practiced slavery, and a certain part of the slaves came from pirates destroying villages and kidnapping a few victims.

Hiccup's eyes went wide. Among the soon-to-be-slaves was Dagny, held by two big, muscular men, the ugliest of them was telling her something Hiccup wasn't able to hear. He was probably threatening her.

When the pirates went back to the ship and set off, Hiccup ran back to the cottage, not looking at the destruction, dead and sorrow the pirates left behind. Half way to the cottage, Hiccup saw Toothless and Kyn staring at him, as if waiting for command. He didn't have time to tell them off for following, he had a ship to catch.

Hiccup sat on Toothless back and flew towards the ship, keeping his distance. Kyn joint them flying at their side.

Hiccup knew he didn't have to help her and that he'd need an awful lot of luck i f he expected the four of them to come out alive, let alone unharmed. But Dagny had helped him, if it wasn't for her, he'd have been discovered at last night's raid and, most probably, be dead. So he was going to help her, no matter what.


	6. The Rescue

**Chapter 6- The Rescue**

The wind violently collided with Hiccup's frame, it was rather cold, but the heat of the moment and the excitement of what he was about to do, kept him warm. If someone had told him that he, Hiccup, the skinny failure of Berk, would attempt to take on a pirate ship to liberate would-be-slaves, he would have said they were barking mad. The craziness of the idea gave Hiccup many doubts and fears, but right now there were more important issues to deal with.

It was dark, which gave him advantage of camouflage whilst ridding Toothless; the pirates didn't expect him, so they wouldn't be too wary with the security they may have; and Hiccup was thin and small, meaning he was fast and could hide easily.

On the other hand, he didn't know what to expect from pirates, besides for what he grew up listening about them and what he witnessed a couple of hours ago. They were good sword fighters and fair empty-handed fighters. They probably would be watching over their newly gain treasure more than the slaves. That was good for the plan Hiccup had in mind.

The ship was getting bigger and bigger the closer he got. There were just a few candle lights shining through the darkness of the forecastle deck and fewer at the poop deck. Either it was the Captain or the treasure that was near the forecastle deck, so it was more likely the prisoners were kept in the poop deck.

Hiccup directed Toothless towards the poop deck and quietly landed on it.

After hiding Toothless and Kyn inside a lifeboat, Hiccup made his way to the nearest mast to the trapdoors that surely led to where the would-be-slaves were.

Before Hiccup could think of doing anything, a member of the crew approached another, both with a candle in hand.

"Oi, Seadog, how many prisoners do we have?"

"Twenty or thirty. Guess our next 'top'll be the Slavery Islands, aye, Old Salt?"

"Aye. Watch 'hem carefully. These were vikings, they might try something. Sons o' a biscuit eater, they are."

As soon as the pirates left to watch over another area, Hiccup moved near the trapdoor. He bent down as to whisper to the door.

"Dagny, it's me, Hiccup. Answer me."

Silence.

"Come on, Dagny." Whispered Hiccup as loud as he dared, to then turn around and keep an eye if anyone decided to come.

Silence.

Hiccup was about to stand up and search where else Dagny could be, when-

THUMP.

Someone knocked from the other side of the trapdoor.

"Hiccup?" Said quietly a voice Hiccup recognized to be Dagny's.

"Dagny, I'm going to open the door, alright?"

After a last glance around, Hiccup opened the trapdoor. When he looked down into the prison, he realized it was too dark to see anything but the first two steps of a wooden stairway. A second later, a human figure threw itself to Hiccup. Hiccup was instinctively thinking of defense technic he had seen Astrid perform, but then-

"Hiccup! You shouldn't have risk come here!"

"Shh! They might hear you." Whispered Hiccup into her ear, though, for some reason, was smiling.

Noticing the lessen darkness and judging for the time they had been locked, the prisoners figured out they were being rescued and climbed the stairs as silently as possible; the creaks of the wood weren't helping. Soon enough everyone was aboard a lifeboat; Hiccup being mindful they didn't pick the one with Toothless and Kyn inside.

"All right. everyone. As soon as I reach that boat," Hiccup gestured the spare boat. "I want you to put your own boat into the water ans sail north. You should be home in about two hours." Then Hiccup turned to Dagny and lowered his voice. "In that boat Toothless and Kyn are hidden. When you're near enough climb onto Toothless' back."

Hiccup and Dagny walked slowly for fear the deck's wood would creak, too. They were a few steps away when a candle light got dangerously near and threatened to come their direction.

"Go, now." commanded Hiccup to the former prisoners, who had left the giant ship even before Hiccup finished speaking. To be honest with himself, Hiccup was amazed they had followed the instructions of a 'runt' - as they called him - for that long.

"Who's there?" demanded a pirate.

SPLASH.

The prisoners had reach the water, provoking the candle light to grow bigger accompanied by heavy footsteps.

Hiccup took Dagny by the wrist and made a run for it, but when they were starting to climb the lifeboat, four beefy and disgustingly hairy arms wrapped them both from behind.

"Lay off, you twerps!"

"Never" said Dagny as she struggled to break free and managing to kick the man holding her, right in the stomach. She would have run to the lifeboat, but Hiccup hadn't been as successful getting away from his own imprisoner; the pirates seemed to realize this, given they both were now holding Hiccup.

"Leave Dagny!" Shouted Hiccup.

"No!" then she turned to the pirates "I'm warning you, let him go or I'll show no mercy!"

The pirates exploded with laughter.

"YO HO HO! And what's a landlubber lass like yourself going to do?" said one of them.

"The scallywag's going to call for mumy?" mocked the other.

"Ahoy! now, now, Seadog, Old Salt. Is this how we treat a young lad and wench?" said calmly a voice behind them.

"Of course no, capt'n." said the one holding Hiccup's right arm.

"Good, Seadog. They seemed to have freed me' freshly captured slaves. Let's repay them the favo'. Tie 'hem to the mast and don't let 'hem outta yer view. And my dear fellas, as dead men tell no tails, as soon as the sun comes out, ye're to go to Davy Jones' locker." said the captain, a tall man of one leg, log black wavy beard and gray eyes.


	7. Matter of Time

**Chapter 7- Matter of Time**

The moon was making its slowly way downwards in the sky. A few hours and it'd be hidden behind the Norway mountains. A few hours and Hiccup and Dagny would be dead, unless they'd come up with a plan, that's it.

Hiccup and Dagny were tied to the nearest mast to the trapdoor; a wide rope held them tightly across the chest. There was nothing holding their feet or hands, but the rope was tight enough to not allow them much movement, not to mention Seadog and Old Salt were pacing around them.

The exhaustion and worry never left Hiccup, so it got really hard to make a escape plan, but, finally, two hours before dawn, he finally came up with a plan. He would need the perfect moment to put it in motion.

Another hour passed by as slowly as possible; it seemed time was mocking Hiccup, trying to distress him and make him muse how everything had changed in a few days, how he was - possibly - about to die. Was it really the best to fly away with Toothless? What would have happened if he had stayed in Berk? Was it wise to go on with this plan? After all, it could fail in so many ways. Would he, Hiccup, be brave enough to go through with it? Yes, he needed to. He'd take the others out of this one if it was the last thing he'd do.

Hiccup calculated another hour until sunrise. An hour away from a possible death.

Sudden yawns came from Seadog's mouth; Old Salt was soon to follow. This was it. It was now or never. Hiccup tap his fingers on Dangy's hand, hoping she'd understand he had a plan. Then, Hiccup called the two sailors.

"Hey! You parrot-lovers!" Hiccup wasn't sure what that meant, but it was an insult one would hear in stories about pirates.

"What did ye call us?!" demanded angrily Seadog.

"Parrot-lovers!"

"Do ye have a death wish, kid?" said Old Salt in a dangerous tone, though all about his old features screamed 'tiredness'.

"Not really, but I'll make you two a deal."

"What kind o' deal?" said both men. Their greed and curiosity would be their end someday.

"You let us go and I'll give you all the treasures I own."

"Ha! What kind o' treasures a jellyfish like yerself could have?" Laughed mockingly Seadog, though he still seemed interested.

"I am a Chief's son. My village has lots of unusual and valuable objects." They didn't seemed convinced.

"Yeh expect us to believe a fish bone's the son o' a chief? I'm not buying it!" said Old Salt.

"Of course not, you're stealing it, smelly pirate." said Dagny. If Hiccup had learn something about Dagny, it was that she would never take insults - towards either her friends or herself - quietly. That wasn't going to help to improve this situation.

Seadog quickly launched at Dagny. Half an inch before colliding, Seadog pulled out a small knife from his waistband and put it against Dagny's throat.

"Don't be smart with us, wench. I won't doub' to chop yeh to pieces." threatened Seadog, however, the threat fell into deaf ears. Dagny didn't look scared, in fact, she glared defiantly. Seadog was glaring back. None of them would give up to the other - _darn Dagny's stubbornness!_

"If you don't believe me, check the lifeboat." Hiccup hurried to say, drawing Seadog's attention from Dagny.

"Fine, lad. But mark my words, if ye're lyin', ye'll be the firs' to walk the plank." said Seadog aggressively.

"By all means." said Hiccup dryly.

The two old sailors walked to the only lifeboat left. Hiccup glanced at Dagny and nodded.

The pirates were a foot away from the lifeboat. _Not now._ Thought Hiccup. _There's only one chance... I need the perfect timing._

Old Salt was about to see the inside of the tiny boa whent-

"Now, Toothless!" cried Hiccup.

A black blur figure jumped out of the lifeboat at the moment, landing on both pirates, while a white figure flied towards Hiccup and Dagny.

It still was too dark to have a clear view of what was happening with Toothless and the pirates, but by the sound of it, the pirates had pulled out their knives, trying to blindly attack. Hiccup thanked every God and Goddess he knew that dragon's could see in the dark as well as in the light. Using his advantage, Toothless swung his tail at the pirates' feet, knocking them to the ground.

Meanwhile, Kyn was cutting the rope using his strong peak.

"You're awesome, Kyn!" said Dagny.

Hiccup could still hear the low growls from Toothless and the muffed pirates' attempts to scream out for help. Hiccup supposed Toothless kept knocking the air out of them by putting his massive paws on their stomachs - _Probably toying with them, the smug lizard_. A few seconds later, when Hiccup and Dagny were finally free from the rope, Toothless' tail gave another swing provoking a couple of yelps. Two small knives emerged from the shadows, landing in front of Hiccup and Dagny. Hiding one of the knives in his waistband, Hiccup moved closer to the still fighting Toothless.

"Let's get out of here, bud." said Hiccup, taking a fast look at the sky. A few minutes until the sun rays would show.

For the look of it, the pirates wouldn't be getting up for a while - they wore more scars than Hiccup cared to count and several ugly bruises. Toothless made his way to Hiccup, not once looking back.

Hiccup and Dagny climbed onto Toothless' back (Kyn on Dagny's shoulder). They were about to take off when-

"OW!"

"My most sincere apologizes, my little landlubbers, but ye surely ain't thinkin' in leavin' so soon." came, from behind them, the nagging voice of the captain. Just then it downed them what had hit them: a fishing net. Now they'd have to cut the net to fly away, but it wasn't likely, seeing as there were now surrounded by the rest of the crew.

"Now, who's gonna walk the plank first? mmh? Ladies first?" said the captain, looking directly at Dagny.

Hiccup had to think fast. This one legged man, whoever he was, would feed them to the sea-monsters. What could Hiccup do to gain time? There was no way out of this. That was it. This unknown man would order their deaths any second, unless...

"I don't think so, whoever you are." said Hiccup.

"How dare yeh?! Do ye really don't know who I am? Well, lad, I'm Storad the Ambitious. I've raid every and each vikin' villages." ranted Storad; that'd buy them time.

"Sorry. Never heard of you." said Hiccup, showing fake boredom.

Storad took his sword and pointed it to Hiccup. "I'll show yeh, brats, who Storad the Ambitious is. I'll give yeh a lesson yeh'll never forget."

With not even time to gulp, they were drag - still in the net - to the trapdoor, where they were thrown unceremoniously.

"Ouch!"

Hiccup, then, heard the door being shut closed.

"Great. Now what do we do?" said Dagny annoyed.

"Right now? Sit and wait."

"What? So we're going to do nothing while that madman plans our torture?!"

"What do you suggest to do?" said Hiccup feeling annoyed himself. Toothless could fire the net off, but they'd probably calcine themselves in the process; and they couldn't just take off the net, as the 'room' was too small for a Night Fury to stand up while Hiccup and Dagny pulled the net. Hiccup knew they were trapped and at the mercy of ruthless pirates. Why do the Gods never let him win? Does everything has to be so hard? Apart of being trapped, they were hungry and tired. What could they do now? Toothless couldn't fly with the net on him. The net was the problem. What if...?

"Can you make Kyn to bit the net off?" asked Hiccup.

"I suppose."

Feeling dumb for not thinking of it in the first place, Hiccup thought better to keep the knife hidden; maybe he'd need it later, so he couldn't risk the pirates taking it away just yet.

After what felt like an eternity, the door was opened. At the top of the stairs appeared Storad, standing smugly and looking down at him.

Hiccup moved in front of Kyn, hoping Storad wouldn't notice the falcon ripping the net.

"What are you going to do to us?" Dagny asked angrily.

"Righ' to the point, eh?" snorted Storad. "Well, lass, I need'a make an impression in yeh two, so me and my crew ar' gonna have a little fun at yer expences."

Had Storad to have that creepy smirk?

Testing Kyn's progress with the hand behind his back, Hiccup could tell Kyn had made a fairly big hole. It was matter of time now.

"What kind of fun, Storad?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeh'll have to find out, won't you?" smirked, yet again, Storad. "Seadog! Old Salt!" he called, and soon enough the two men appeared next to their captain. "Take 'em to the forecastle deck. And this time Don't. Fail."

The crew members began dragging them back upstairs - Hiccup hit his head at least five times, but refused to complain in front those men. - and into the deck. Dagny was smart enough not to fight them in the way, that'd risk the pirates seeing Kyn, who never stopped biting the net.

When they reached the forecastle deck, a not-very-reassuring sight awaited them. At least twenty armed pirates watching them disturbingly - probably imaging themselves ripping Hiccup and Dagny's limbs with their bare hands. -, wide ropes and a small wooden cage. In the middle of it all, was Storad grinning maniacally.

"Lemme explain. First we're gonna tie all of yeh, includin' yer filthy pets-"

"They're cleaner than you!" yelled Dagny, but Storad continued as if she hadn't said a thing.

"-then, we're gonna sword fight yeh, kids. If yeh're still alive by midday, we'll try again tomorrow."

"You want us to fight you all while tied up?!" cried Hiccup.

"You're sick!" screamed Dagny.

"Maybe I am. Once Yeh two die, I'll sell yeh're stupid pets. How much would I get fer a white falcon?... or a rare dragon?"

Hiccup felt the hole in the net, again. It was big enough! Hiccup slowly passed his feet through the hole, but just until his knees. He couldn't be too obvious right now. Then he met Dagny's eyes, nodding as a signal.

"They'll give you nothing if you have nothing to sell." said Hiccup, passing the rest of his body through the hole in the net, pulling out the knife at the same time. The moment he was free from the net, all the crew charged him. From the corner of his eye, Hiccup could see Dagny helping Toothless and kyn out of the net, already being out herself. He would have to hold on fighting for a few seconds more; he may not be as good as any of these pirates, but Gobber had _tried _to teach him to sword fight when he was younger - the sword had been too heavy for him and ended tripping with it countless times until Gobber gave up -, all he had to do now, was try to remember Gobber's instructions. Easier said than done.

Hiccup blocked many attacks and even managed to make a minor cut to a sailor's arm. It seemed he actually had a change to win, until Storad swung his large sword from behind. Hiccup ducked just in time, but was now in a one-to-one combat with Storad. Storad had plenty of experience and knowledge about fighting, needless to say Hiccup was losing.

A sudden blue fire ball was thrown to Storad. The others were net-free and ready to leave. Losing no time, Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back, and so they took off.

The fire ball landed on Storad's left arm. Trying to put out his arm, the madman lit the ship into flames.

Into the sky, Hiccup could hear the captain yelling "I'll get yeh back fer this, dragon rider! Yeh heard me?! I'll get yeh back!"

* * *

**A.N.: Phew! This is the longest chapter, so far,**

**The original title I thought for this chapter was "Flaw-full plans".**

**See you next time! **


End file.
